Feliz Cumpleaños Donnie
by Crazy Jazzy
Summary: Lo que mantiene vivo a alguien es el recuerdo que tenemos de él. Es por eso que siempre recordamos el cumpleaños de aquellos a los que amamos. (SAINW)


Aquí otra vez. Este es un one-shot que iría entre los capítulos tres y cuatro de mi fanfic de SAINW.

Les recomiendo para tener el sentimiento que yo tuve, leer esto con las siguientes canciones de fondo No tienes que escucharlas todas, pero por lo menos escucha dos o tres durante la lectura. Recomiendo algunas cosas en los paréntesis:

Attack- Thyrty Seconds To Mars  
Helena- My Chemical Romance (que de hecho no tiene mucho que ver con la tenmática d ela historia...pero le da otro sentimiento jaja)  
The Gost Of You- My Chemical Romance (esta creo que si queda un poco jaja)  
Roads Untraveled- Linkin Park (esta tampoco se relaciona mucho...aunque si lo pensamos de Abril a Miguel, pues agarra sentido en la historia)  
The Kill- Thirty Seconds To Mars (sugiero esta se escuche casi al final. Le da un toque de...no sé, mucho sentimiento TTwTT)

* * *

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad de Nueva York bajo una intensa lluvia que se desató hace unas dos horas aproximadamente. En su brazo una vieja y pequeña mochila algo abultada colgaba estorbando un poco. Sin embargo, incluso bajo tal aguacero, su rostro mostraba determinación; era obvio que su objetivo era llegar a un lugar pasara lo que pasara.

Desde hace veinte años, Miguel Ángel iba a la guarida cada año, una vez, con ese viejo morral cargado de sólo él sabe qué cosas. Cada 15 de Agosto la tortuga de naranja tomaba la pequeña mochilla rasgada que había preparado un día antes con objetos específicos yun refrigerio especial que sólo ese día preparaba, y se dirigía a su antiguo hogar, sin importar qué o quién se le interponiera.

El reptil de 35 años continuaba corriendo mientras las enormes gotas de agua caían en su cara una a una, intentando detenerlo y hacer que decertara de su misión, cosa que no haría. Tenía claro su objetivo, su misión era llegar a lo que alguna vez pudo llamar casa, donde alguna vez estuvo reunido felizmente con su familia, de quienes no sabía mucho hasta el momento. Al tiempo en el que corría por los tejados, Miguel pensaba en una sola cosa: sus hermanos.

Ese día, el 15 de agosto, era algo especial para él y su familia desde hace años. Cada 15 de agosto todos se reunían en casa en el comedor para tener una deliciosa y especial cena de celebración, después de haber jugado todo el día, teniendo un descanso del entrenamiento diario, pues era un día importante en la familia.

El resbalar con un charco de agua estancada hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos un momento, hayándose en el suelo recostado. Miguel miró el cielo con seriedad, la luvia caía en su cara nuevamente, pero con más suavidad, pues ya no luchaba contra ella. El cielo era gris, pero no el gris al que estaba acostumbrado a ver cada día, sino un gris más claro, que lo hacía ver más calmado, más pacífico, más amable; como si el cielo supiera qué día era.

-Creo que no quieres que vaya este año, ¿cierto?- susurró. Miguel Ángel colocó su brazo sobre su frente y suspiró.

-Lo que hago por ti- mucitó. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que reía en voz baja, cosa que cambió a los pocos segundos. Recuerdos de una familia unida y feliz llegaban a su mente. Sabía que eso había quedado en el pasado, y no volvería a suceder.

Después de estar recostado unos minutos observando el cielo pacíficamente, decidió levantarse, sabía que no era algo seguro estar ahí más de diez minutos. Llevaba rato que no lo hacía. Una calma vino a él, cosa que no sucedía desde hace tiempo. El mirar el cielo mientras la lluvia caía sobre él le había hecho bien.

-Será mejor continuar- se dijo -Te guste o no, voy a ir- el quelonio parecía hablar solo. Decidido, el reptil continuó su camino para llegar a su destino.

Después de caminar un poco más, el mutante llegó a la zona boscosa de la ciudad por una abertura en las rejas que evitaban el paso a ésta. Adentrándose en el bosque, Miguel llegó a una zona bastante apartada de la ciudad, donde yacía un enorme bloque de cemento con letras escritas en él. "Hamato Yoshi". La enorme tortuga se detuvo frente a ella y se inclinó mientras dejaba la michila en el suelo y la abría.

-_Ohayō_, sensei- dijo en un susurro -_Dono yō ni anata no hi o motte_?- del morral sacó un par de rosas y las colocó frente a la lápida.

-Lo siento, maestro Splinter, pero sólo puedo dejarle dos. Mañana le traeré una docena entera, o eso intentaré. Lo prometo-

La tortuga miró fijamente el bloque de cemento que estaba frente a él y sonrió de manera nostálgica.

-Vamos sensei, no se moleste. Sabe que hoy es un día especial- dijo con un poco de tristesa.

-Bien sabe que si hoy no le llevo flores a él, se enojará conmigo. Pensará que lo olvidé- una pequeña risa se le escapó. -Es gracioso pensar en todo lo que hago desde lo ocurrido, ¿no lo cree?- comentó.

Miguel Ángel tomó la mochila y se puso de pie.

-Disculpe, sensei, pero sabe que no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. No es seguro- dijo con un poco más de seriedad.

-Mañana volveré, lo prometo- dijo. -_Sayōnara-_y dicho esto se retiró velozmente.

Después de unos pocos minutos de caminar, finalmente llegó a su destino. Al fin estaba en lo que alguna vez fue su guarida, de la cual ahora sólo quedaban restos. Con cautela, el mutante caminó entre los escombros para detenerse frente a una puerta. Enseguida dejó el morral en el suelo y lo abrió lentamente.

-Hola- dijo por lo bajo -Rato sin venir a verte. ¿Cómo te ha ido?- sonrió para si mismo mientras reía -Como si me fueras a contestar- dijo con ironía.

Miguel sacó de la mochila un par de velas de colores, varias rosas y un par de cerillos.

-Creíste que lo había olvidado, ¿no es así?- tomó los cerillos y encendió uno -Es imposible que se me olvide. Llevó casi 20 años haciendo lo mismo año tras año- suspiró -creo que soy el único que lo hace- con pesar encendió las velas y colocó las rosas frente a la puerta.

-Volví a traerte rosas, como Sensei hacía- de su mochila sacó una vieja foto y algo de cinta adesiva. -El decía que las rosas eran flores que traían alegría a los que finalmente tienen paz...- hizo una pausa.

Cortó un pedazo de cinta y con ella pegó la foto en la peurta, a una poca distancia del suelo. En ella se podían observar a Miguel Ángel y a Donnie cuando tenían 15 años. Miguel y Donnie se tomaban de los hombros mientras sonreían mirando a la cámara, se notaba que eran felices y reían juntos. La brecha entre los dientes de Donatello era notoria por la enorme sonrisa que éste tenía.

-Buenos tiempos aquellos.- mucitó. -Cuando todos estábamos juntos. Cuando todos eramos felices- hizo una pausa. La tortuga intentaba evitar que de sus ojos brotaran lágrimas. Tomó otra foto del morral, donde toda la familia de mutantes estaba junta sonriendo felizmente.

-Extraño los consejos de sensei- no pudo resistir más, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro; algunas caían en la foto en sus manos

-Extraño... los abrazos de Leonardo cuando me asustaba- su voz comenzba a quebrarse

-Incluso...extraño... los golpes de Rafael... cuando le hacía... alguna broma- rió sin parar de llorar

-Yo...extraño... tus explicaciones científicas...aunque nunca... las entendí del todo. Extraño...tus inventos...tus abrazos...tu sonrisa...-hizo otra pausa. El llanto dificultaba su habla.

-Los extraño... los extraño mucho...- decía en medio de un llanto ahogado.

-Te extraño... hermano... te extraño... mucho...Donnie- guardo la foto de su familia e intentó sonreír.

-Feliz...feliz cumpleaños...Donatello...

* * *

Díganme que les gustó. Díganme que sintieron un nudo en la garganta como yo cuando lo leí completo. Juro que bien pude haber llorado mientras lo escribía si no hubiera sido observada por mi familia. Me dolió pensar en el sentimiento de Mikey en los últimos párrafos.

Muy irresponsable de mi parte con tantos atrasos entre dos historias, pero ya tengo casi completo el siguiente capítulo de "La Mutación de Spike", así que no se preocupen, en estos días lo subo.

No sé, ví una imágen en internet y...esto apareció. Me dolió mucho cuando pensé en eso.

Por cierto...el 15 de agosto lo tomé de una canción Vocaloid (Kagerou Days jaja) y si conocen la historia, pues pensé que tal vez pudieran estar en el Days y por eso tal pesadilla de mundo x3 Recomiendo por lo menos busquen de qué trata la canción jaja.

Sin más por el momento... Esperen... pensé que Miguel hablando en japonés sería una forma de respeto hacía su difunto padre, tal como haría Leo. Aquí la pésima pero única traducción que pude conseguir en Google Traductor jaja. Dejen review aunque sea negativo TTwTT quiero saber su opinión.

* * *

**_Ohayō - Buenos Días_**

**__Dono yō ni anata no hi o motte_? - ¿Cómo ha estado su día?_**

**__Sayōnara - Hasta luego__**


End file.
